pillowtalk
by Rosalie Barvik
Summary: A collection of one-shots in which the couples of pjo/hoo have discussions over bedtime. Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Solangelo. Not AU, but slightly OOC. Crappy summary lol. NOW WITH SOLANGELO ANGST MWAHAHAHAHHA.
1. Percabeth

**AN: Set three months after my previous fic _A Growing Family._ It isn't necessary to read first, but I recommend it!**

Annabeth awoke to a strange sound. At first she thought it was the screams lingering from her frequent nightmares. But this noise was different. It was a shriller, quieter, and somehow more calm. Could a sound of distress be calm? Annabeth didn't know. But she supposed that she should do something. Still very much disoriented from her interrupted sleep, Annabeth sat blearily up in bed. Her husband, Percy, was also stirring.

"What the Hades is that?'' He mumbled.

"Dunno,'' Annabeth yawned.

Percy rubbed his eyes. "Should we go check it out?''

"I guess— Percy!'' She suddenly scrambled out of bed.

"What? Is something wrong?'' Percy was alert now.

"Luke!''

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Have you been dreaming again, Wise Girl?"

"What? No!''

"Luke died over ten years ago.''

Annabeth blinked. "Oh my gods, Percy, wake up. I'm not talking about Luke Castellan. I'm talking about our son, remember?''

Percy's eyes widened. "Oh yeah! Gods, we have a son.''

Luke Jackson continued to cry.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and started down the hall to the nursery. "We've been parents for three months. Seaweed Brain.''

Annabeth returned to their bedroom a couple minutes later, Baby Luke snuggled in her arms, no longer wailing for attention. She lay him down in between her and Percy. Luke smiled at his daddy, giggling. Percy smiled back and kissed his forehead.

"Was he hungry?'' He asked, not taking his proud gaze off his son.

She shook her head. "Diaper.''

Percy sighed. "Don't get me wrong—I love parenting—but I do not think either of us have gotten a proper night's sleep since he was born.''

Annabeth snorted. "I haven't slept well since I got pregnant.''

Percy reached over and took her hand. She was very tired, but couldn't sleep. Luke was wide awake and making plenty of happy gurgles now that he was with his parents. Neither Percy nor Annabeth had gotten used to awakening in the middle of the night to a screaming baby. The unfortunate thing was that once Luke was awake, he would not go back to sleep until mid-morning. And then he would sleep until late afternoon, then he was awake for a couple hours before going to bed for the night. Then, promptly at 2:00 am he would awaken again. Annabeth still had not gotten used to it yet. But she loved her son, which made everything worth it. She also enjoyed the many conversations she and Percy in bed while waiting for morning. Luke made sure they stayed up with him too. Cheeky little thing, Annabeth thought fondly.

"Hey, Annabeth?''

"Yes, Percy?'' Annabeth gazed deeply into Percy's sea-green eyes. She would never get tired of his soft gaze. Her friend Piper had previously pointed out that he looked at his wife differently than he looked at everyone else. This pleased Annabeth immensely. She had loved Percy since they were twelve. In fact, she had spent more of her life in love with him than she had not.

"You're beautiful.''

Annabeth laughed softly. "Am I really? Gods, I feel like a zombie.''

"Well you look like an angel,'' said Percy honestly.

Annabeth pushed his dark hair off his forehead. "I love you.''

"I love you too, babe.''

Luke was the only thing stopping Annabeth from rolling on top of Percy and moshing lips with him. But their child was keeping them apart. Annabeth found this darkly humorous.

"It won't always be like this,'' Percy said, as if he had read her thoughts.

"I know,'' Annabeth told him. "But other than the exhaustion and occasion physical restraint, I wouldn't change anything. It won't always be like this, true. Our Luke will not always be a baby. When he's all grown up and away from us, we'll miss these long nights. I couldn't be happier about the present,'' she said because it was true, "even if I could change something, I wouldn't. There's a time and a place for everything. These first morning hours are for Luke. The late hours of the night are for you and I. Let's just live in the moment, enjoy life.''

"That's my Wise Girl.'' Percy leaned over Luke and planted the long, blissful kiss Annabeth had been longing for. They stayed that way until Luke started whining loudly, jealous of the attention his parents were going each other.

Percy broke away from Annabeth and settled back down next to his son. His tousled Luke's blond curls. "Can't give Mommy and Daddy a moment of peace, can you, eh?''

Luke flashed a toothless grin as if to say no, sir, I can't.

Annabeth's hand wandered the sheets until it found Percy's. Fingers intertwined, they fell into a peaceful sleep together.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think! Also, if anyone has any ideas for what the other couples could discuss in bed, let me know by reviewing or feel free PM me anytime!**

 **Thank you,**

 **xx Rosalie**


	2. Jasper

**Hey y'all. I'm back from hell.**

 ***sighs***

 **I'll spare you the details of my absence, but please know I am back and will be posting more regularly. Here's a little Jasper fluff to kick off my return :)**

* * *

Jason stared at the ceiling. It was a dull gray color, but it saved him from looking at the clock. It must have been two or three in the morning. It was Saturday, so he didn't have to worry about being exhausted for school in the morning. But he liked going to bed early and waking up likewise. Jason sighed and rolled over for the umpteenth time. How long had he been laying there? Four hours? Five? He wasn't sure. He may have dozed off for a bit.

Since sleep refused to visit him, Jason occupied those long, lonely hours with thoughts. It may have been those very thoughts that kept him awake. He thought about many things, but mainly the events of the previous summer. Last summer had been absolutely wild. Jason had yet to get used to the quiet life he was now living with his girlfriend Piper and her dad in LA Last summer, Jason and his friends had fought a war. Yes, a real war. Crazy, right? He was seventeen. He should be playing football, stressing over homework, hanging out with friends (in a safe, monster-free environment), and dating Piper. Nope. Demigods didn't often get that kind of life.

But it was not just the events of the Giant War that Jason couldn't get out of his head. There was something else. An unfortunate lasting effect of war. While Jason had Piper, as well as his other close friends Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and Nico, someone was missing. Jason's best friend, Leo. Leo had sacrificed himself in the war to save his friends. They all assumed he was dead, but then he had sent a recording of himself explaining what had happened. Long story short, Leo had died, come back to life, and was currently missing. No one had heard from him since the recording and that was months ago. Jason and Piper had looked for him for as long as Chiron would allow, before coming to LA. And so Jason lay awake wondering where Leo was at that moment and if he was alright. Leo was a demigod. The only safe places for demigods were Camps Jupiter and Half-Blood. Since Leo was at neither, he was exposed to many dangerous beasts that would be happy to have him for lunch. Jason's greatest fear was that Leo was dead again.

"Jason?"

Jason sat straight up in bed. Piper's head was sticking through his door. She slipped quietly in, closing the door behind her. She climbed in bed beside him without saying a word. Jason briefly wondered what Mr McLean would say if he saw his daughter in bed with her boyfriend, but he quickly dismissed the thought. He scooted closer to Piper. She lay her head on his shoulder. "You okay?'' She whispered.

"Yeah, uh, 'course I am,'' lied Jason. "You okay?''

"I can't sleep.''

"Neither can I.''

"I know,'' a smile played on Piper's lips, "we have thin walls. You sound like you've been tossing and turning all night.''

"I have been.''

Piper snuggled closer to Jason. "What's on your mind?''

Might as well. And so Jason told Piper his fears about Leo. He was surprised to find that when he finished his eyes and cheeks were wet. He quickly scrubbed a hand over his eyes.

"I'm scared too,'' Piper admitted. "But you have to remember this is Leo we're talking about. He literally cheated death. I think he's been able to pull through a couple monsters on his way home.''

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. I just miss him so much.''

"So do I,'' agreed Piper. "But at least we have each other.'' She gently kissed his lips. He stroked her lush dark hair. Her kaleidoscope eyes pierced through Jason. He kissed her back and inched himself as close as possible so that there bodies were touching in more than one place. Jason suddenly didn't want this restless night to be over; he wanted it to go on forever.


	3. Frazel

Hazel pulled her watchman's cloak more tightly around her shoulders. The cloak was more of an honorary thing, it did little to keep Hazel actually warm. This night was a particularly chilly one which left the Daughter of Pluto wishing for some proper warmth.

Reyna had assigned her to the East nightshift. Hazel usually enjoyed the nightshift; everything was quiet and she could just gaze at the wondrous sights of New Rome. She would hopefully be moving out of Camp Jupiter and attending college there next year.

As the minutes ticked by, Hazel felt herself nodding off. She jerked her head up from sleep several times. Her eyes were starting to sting. Whoever was assigned the dawnshift should be arriving any minute to relieve her. . .

Hazel felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned back to see her boyfriend, Frank Zhang smiling down at her. "Hi,'' she murmured sleepily. He sat down beside her and kissed her forehead. "You can go get some sleep now.''

"I'm so tired, I don't even know if I can make it back to bed!'' she laughed.

Frank put a gentle arm around her. "You can stay right here if you want to,'' he said. He unfastened the clip around his neck and cast his cloak over Hazel.

"You sure you won't be cold?'' She asked, cuddling up to him.

Frank smiled. "I'll be fine, don't worry.''

Hazel looked into his dark eyes. Affection squirmed inside of her. With her cloak combined with Frank's cloak, plus the added body heat of having another person extremely close to her, Hazel felt warm. She leaned up and kissed the Son of Mars on the lips, then settled down to sleep, her head resting in his lap.

Frank stroked her hair. He thought of how beautiful she was. Gods, he was so lucky to be dating Hazel Levesque! Hazel smiled in her sleep. Frank had no idea she was thinking _Gods, I'm so lucky I am dating Frank Zhang!_

 **I love Frazel so much. It's definitely the "oh-so-freaking-adorable" ship of the PJO fandom (relax, Percabeth is _religion_ ). However, for some strange reason I struggled writing Frazel? That's why it's so short and I am truly sorry. Anyway, hold on to your butts! Coming up next is SOLANGELO!**


	4. Solangelo

**WARNING: Angst like whoa. I have no idea what I was doing here.**

* * *

Will fidgeted with his sheets, rubbing them between two fingers, twisting them around his hand, chewing on the hem, et cetera. He had had a very long day, but found himself unable to relax. It was spring and Camp Half-Blood was fairly empty still, but the preparations for the onslaught of summer campers that would be arriving soon had already begun. On top of that, there was some sort of spring cold going around which meant Will had been cooped up in the infirmary all day. He loved taking care of the other campers, of course, but it was a beautiful day and he had hoped to spend some private time with his boyfriend, Nico.

"Anyone still awake?" Will waited. The only sound he was answered by was the soft breathing of his half-siblings Kayla and Austin. Will smiled to himself. _Finally._ They had gone to sleep. _Took them long enough,_ he thought.

Will had decided after dinner that he wasn't going to sleep in his own cabin that night. He needed to be with Nico. Besides, once the summer campers invaded the Apollo cabin, Will wouldn't be able to sneak out without being noticed or awakening someone. He was pretty sure Kayla had caught him sneaking back in early one morning, but she and Austin were both incredibly supportive of Will and Nico.

Sneaking into the Hades cabin was one of the only rules Will broke. He was usually good at following instructions and not disobeying Chiron, but the curfew was something he ignored. Was currently ignoring, that is.

There were no lights outside the cabins. Will had gotten used to stumbling blindly to the Hades cabin though. It wasn't very far from the Apollo cabin anyway.

The anticipation of pleasure bubbled inside of Will as he arrived. But wait. The door was locked. Will rolled his eyes at his paranoid boyfriend. Nico didn't usually lock the door, but just because he had this time didn't mean Will was going to turn around and go back with his tail tucked between his legs. No, Will always had a Plan B.

 _Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you?_ thought Will when he saw that the window was also locked. No problem. The Camp window locks were cheap and mainly for keeping out rain and critters. Will snapped it easily off. He slid the window up just enough for his lanky body to squeeze through. Then, as quietly as possible, Will pulled it shut.

"You're late.''

Will spun around. Nico was sitting on his bed, back against the wall and knees pulled up to his chest. He dressed only in his boxer shorts.

"I didn't think you'd still be up,'' said Will.

Nico ignored him. "What took you so long? I've been waiting.''

"I . . . didn't know you were expecting me.''

"It's past midnight,'' Nico snapped. "You took your time.''

"I had to wait until everyone was asleep,'' retorted Will. "And you can't have been too desperate; your window _and_ your door were locked!"

At this, Nico looked up in surprise. "What? I didn't lock either. . ."

"Did Chiron really think a couple lousy locks were going to keep me out of your cabin?'' Will laughed.

Nico shrugged. "The curfew was mainly created to keep campers safe from the odd monster lurking out in the night.''

"Camp Half-Blood is protected from monsters,'' Will reminded him.

"That's what I was told,'' said Nico with a sigh.

"A harpy told me it was to keep girls from getting pregnant.''

Nico snorted. "Not a problem.''

Will laughed again and came closer to the son of Hades. He stopped suddenly and eyed Nico. The boy's eyes were red and his body was covered in a sheen layer of sweat.

"You're usually asleep when I come. Nico,'' Will asked gently, "what're you doing up at this hour?"

Nico's thin white lips tightened.

Will climbed onto the bed and sat directly in front of Nico. "You can tell me anything, babe. Was it another nightmare?''

Nico slowly nodded. He was trembling now.

"Oh, baby.'' Will brushed his dark hair away from his eyes. "Come here.''

Nico climbed slowly into his lap, resting his head against Will's chest. Will held him close, rocking gently. Nico's petite figure fit perfectly in the son of Apollo's arms. The contrast between the smaller boy's dark hair and pale skin and Will's blond hair and tan skin was shocking, even off-putting, for some, but Will Solace and Nico di Angelo found it simultaneously beautiful and dangerously sexy.

Will felt Nico begin to shake. "Bianca?''

"She was there and then she wasn't!'' Nico sobbed.

Will kissed the top of his head. He did not say anything. He simply held Nico and stroked his unruly mop of ebony hair until the boy's sobbing calmed and his trembling ceased. Then Will set him gently down in bed and lay down beside him. He kept one arm wrapped around Nico's waist and the other hand cupping Nico's cheek as they kissed with a gentle passion. They spent the night like that, together, intertwined, in love.

* * *

 **Because every girl has to write her some pointless, angsty, sappy, fluffy, cliche, cringey fanfic sometimes, amiright? ;)**


End file.
